<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echo by Iverie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671868">Echo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iverie/pseuds/Iverie'>Iverie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, I regret everything, M/M, kinda OOC, sorry first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iverie/pseuds/Iverie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did I write this? Who knows. Decepticons capture a human. They like Stand power. That's it. My first TF fic and it's this...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirose Koichi/Soundwave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're reading this, hi</p><p>Glossary of TF terms and small explanations/side notes.</p><p>* Decepticon - One of the two main sides in Transformers, basically the bad guys and main antagonists against the Autobots, lead by Megatron</p><p>* Soundwave - TIC (Third in Command) after Shockwave, Megatron's Communications Officer, and basically the spy-master of the Decepticons. He does all the hacking and tracking of their enemies. Soundwave doesn't actually speak, but he usually either uses recordings of other bots and such to communicate, or speaks in a text to speech kind of tone (different across series). He is also called Slenderbot because he's emotionless, a little eerie, and also because he has tentacles in TFP.<br/>* Laserbeak - One of the cassetticons, sentient minions constructed by Soundwave. He is an eagle.<br/>* Mech - Mechanical, based on the word 'mecha', basically a robot for combat<br/>* Spark - The glowing light in their chests that keeps them alive, essentially our equivalent of a soul. Through it, they can survive having a new body and get repaired.<br/>* Helm - Head, including eyes, lips, etc.<br/>* Servos - Hands, including fingers and palms<br/>* Digits - Fingers<br/>* Datapad - Equivalent to a clipboard, but can also be a book, so essentially just an object holding information in the form of text.<br/>* Cycle - Equivalent to a day, but shorter than an earth day<br/>* Recharge - Sleep<br/>* Comm - Basically speaking to someone with your mind (or spark), like a private chat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Echo, a Soundwave x Koichi Hirose fanfic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was by Megatron's demand that they had captured a human in the first place. The warmech thought it was a brilliant plan to hold a human captive with them on the Nemesis. Megatron intended to either negotiate with the Autobots or threaten the humans in a way he could gain an advantage for his army. After further research, it was found out by Knock Out and Shockwave through testing and experiments, that the individual they held captive was special. Much like they did, he too, had a soul. The bizarre part of it was that it appeared to manifest into some sort of spirit or being that most weren't able to see. This, however, wasn't the case for Soundwave. The silent officer had been able to describe the spirit in detail, though they did not know what its' purpose was. Did it serve as a spark? With this new discovery, Megatron had called Soundwave into his quarters.</p><p> </p><p>''Soundwave. As you are aware, this new knowledge we have obtained from the fleshling is highly beneficial.'' Megatron paused momentarily. ''So, since you are able to see this...Spirit. I believe you are the most capable candidate to continue research on this strange phenomenon. You are to re-focus your work solely on discovering and researching more about this human.'' Soundwave had remained silent through their entire 'conversation' as he usually was, only giving a slight nod of his helm to show his agreement. He left Megatron's quarters, heading back to the laboratory where his next mission was.</p><p> </p><p>Upon further inspection, he was able to find out more basic information about the human. Koichi Hirose, 18 years old. The specimen is an adult male of a smaller build, born in the town of Morioh in Japan. His past was quite normal, with not many special events occurring. So far the biggest mystery was the origin of the manifested energy, but Soundwave was sure he could simply question him on things they did not know yet. Though Koichi had resisted at first, as the Decepticon didn't doubt any human would, he did not cause much trouble and as such could be questioned much easier. The human was cooperating nicely. ''So, you can see my Stand?'' Koichi seemed interested as to why Soundwave had been the only to see the spirit, dubbed by humans a 'Stand' as he learned later, though he did not know himself. Soundwave played a recording of some soldiers. ''<strong>Affirmative.'' </strong>In a way, Soundwave had hoped that Megatron wouldn't get rid of him after his mission was over. Koichi was pleasant to speak with, even though he did most of the speaking and Soundwave simply listened and took notes. Once their time together was over and Soundwave had acquired more information, he had gone to report to Megatron, datapad with a report held in his servos. The human was indeed special. ''<strong>Soundwave: Wishes to continue experiments. Human: Uncertain of spirit origin as well.</strong>'' Megatron was pleased by how much information Soundwave had obtained in a cycle. ''As always, you propose an amazing idea, Soundwave. If the human cannot tell us the origin of this manifested energy, we must continue with our experiments.'' Soundwave passed the datapad to his leader, leaving Megatron to study its' contents. </p><p> </p><p>''<em>Interesting</em>.'' Megatron was intrigued. The warlord's conclusion on the information was brilliance, smirking as he read through the notes Soundwave had taken. Of course, he never expected less from him. He was always loyal to Megatron from the beginning, though the mech respected him and was always open to any favors or requests. The spy simply never asked for anything in return for his lasting loyalty and dedication to both him and the Decepticon cause. Based on Megatron's experiences, that would not change any time soon. The human they had captured was proving to be useful already, and as of now, they didn't yet understand the potential of its' power.</p><p> </p><p>Soundwave had finally arrived at his quarters. Most of the Nemesis was already recharging for the cycle, but he still had work to do. His important work included staring at his notes, going over the information for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Laserbeak was watching him intently. He didn't usually transform unless he was ejected, but he could sense something was off about his creator through their bond. The eagle decided to comm him. </p><p>:: <em>Why give it so much thought? You have already acquired all the information you could get out of the human.</em> :: Soundwave seemed to be focused on his work even more than usual. :: <strong><em>I have still not found out the origin of the ability the human holds. Based on his reactions, I would assume Megatron is mostly interested in that. He likely intends to use it against the Autobots.</em> </strong>::</p><p> </p><p>:: <em>You will eventually overwork yourself to deactivation. Lord Megatron has given you all the time to do whatever with the human.</em> ::</p><p> </p><p>:: <em><strong>I do not intend to disappoint him now of all times. I believe my mission will be a success.</strong></em> ::</p><p> </p><p>Soundwave turns off the comm, returning to his work. He wonders what other secrets this human hides, and just where this strange power originates from. It feels bizarre. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>